


Untuk Rangga, dari Dilan

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990, Dilanku 1990
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, RanDilan - Freeform, Rangga x Dilan, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Untuk Kak Rangga...Kasih dan sayang — dari Dilan.





	Untuk Rangga, dari Dilan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saya harus sebut kalian dengan apa?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saya+harus+sebut+kalian+dengan+apa%3F).



> Ditulis oleh seorang yang sedang berada dalam tekanan. Dan berusaha membebaskan diri dengan jadi seorang penggila kerja.
> 
> Saya harap fanfik satu ini bisa menebus rasa sedih karena Ruang Rindu kemarin, ehehehe.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Dilanku 1990 © Pidi Baiq

Ada apa dengan Cinta? © Rudi Soedjarwo

Untuk Rangga, dari Dilan © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Crossover, AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : RanDilan (Rangga x Dilan)

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

.

.

.

_Januari 1999_

_Untuk Kak Rangga_

_Assalamualaikum, Pagi, Siang, Sore atau Malam, untuk kamu._

_Aku gak tahu di sana masih pagi, atau siang, bahkan sudah sore atau juga malam saat kamu baca surat ini. Jadi aku sebut saja semua._

_Kedua, aku harap kamu semangat untuk menjalani hari, atau menjalani setengah hari sisanya, atau seperempat sisanya, atau selamat beristirahat kala malam sudah sampai. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan kamu baca surat ini, jadi aku tulis saja semuanya. Hehe._

_Jangan kesal saat membaca pembuka ini ya._

_Dan aku mau memulai, aku mulai ya?_

_Kak, aku lelah, aku ingin kabur, aku tidak mau di sini, aku mau di sana, di samping kamu. Kamu pasti bosan, dengar semua keluh kesah yang aku tuliskan. Tapi ke mana lagi aku mengadu, selain pada Tuhan dan kamu?_

_Aku mengadu pada Tuhan, berdoa dan berharap, tapi aku juga butuh kamu, agar kamu tahu, bagaimana keadaan aku. Meski aku tidak yakin jika saat kamu baca ini, apakah aku jadi lebih baik, atau justru sebaliknya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu._

_Dan aku ramal, kamu akan telepon aku, lalu tanya kabar aku, saat kamu baca surat ini._

_Ehehehe, tapi tidak harus. Telepon ke sini dari sana pasti mahal, uangnya simpan saja. Untuk jadi mahar aku nanti._

_Kak, kamu harus tahu, wajahku memerah saat menuliskan ini. Ehehehe._

_Kembali lagi ya kak?_

_Jadi, kakak tahukan, tahun ini aku sudah berumur berapa? Iya, seperempat abad, dan Ayah, ingin aku menikah. Tahun ini. Dengan wanita yang aku tidak tahu, tidak kenal, dan tidak ingin mengenal pun tahu._

_Jujur, aku lelah, aku rasanya tidak mau menikah, tidak kalau bukan kamu. Tapi menikah sama kamu itu berdosa, untung aku laki-laki, jadi dosanya aku tanggung sendiri, eh berdua, sama kamu. Ehehehe, asal tidak sama Ayah, aku baik saja kok. Kamu bagaimana?_

_Oh iya, aku harap kamu ingat kak. Waktu lalu aku cerita, soal Ayah yang ingin aku mengisi salah satu posisi di Pemerintahan, dan aku tolak kemudian aku putuskan untuk lanjut S2. Dan setelah lulus tahun lalu, aku sekarang sudah jadi Dosen di salah satu fakultas Negeri di Bandung. Kamu ingat? Dan sekarang Ayah sudah berhenti untuk memaksa aku bergabung ke dalam sistem._

_Kamu ingat bukan, saat kita bicara mengenai sistem sembilan tahun lalu? Ketika aku bilang aku lebih memilih mengubah sistem dari luar bukan dari dalam, kamu setuju, dan satu pemikiran dengan aku._

_Aku senang._

_Dan sekarang, aku rindu. Rindu kamu, ingin dengar suara kamu, juga ingin bertemu. Dan tidak sabar menunggu kamu pulang. Atau aku yang harus ke sana?_

_Haha, kamu pasti cemas ya, Kak? Tapi jangan cemas, aku masih kuat kok. Setidaknya dengan kesibukanku saat ini, bebanku jadi sedikit berkurang. Jangan kasihani aku, karena beginilah caraku untuk bebas. Tapi kasihi aku, karena dengan begitu, aku akan bahagia._

_Kak, aku sayang kamu._

_Kak, aku cinta kamu._

_Juga rindu kamu._

_Aku mau ketemu kamu._

_Tapi kamu pasti sudah beda, tidak sama seperti kamu saat SMA dulu._

_Aku juga begitu. Dan aku jadi malu. Membayangkan kamu dengan penampilan baru, dan kamu lihat aku yang sekarang._

_Aku malu._

_Tapi mau._

_Hehe, iya, malu-malu tapi mau. Kayak kucing. Hehehe._

_Aku jadi banyak melantur, tapi aku senang, menulis ini semua._

_Dan terakhir, Kak, aku sayang kamu._

_Aku berdoa untuk kamu, juga untuk aku. Kalau bisa aku juga mau menawar, agar malaikat tidak banyak-banyak menuliskan dosa kita. Dosa kamu._

_Jadi kalau nanti kamu memutuskan menikah, dengan yang lain. Perempuan. Aku tidak akan apa-apa, aku ikhlas._

_Karena aku cinta kamu._

_Kasih dan sayang — dari Dilan._


End file.
